


you're not the one

by Melloou



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Gen, Heavy Angst, POV Steve Rogers, Poetry, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 10:57:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18690109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melloou/pseuds/Melloou
Summary: you're not a soldier and hero. [or maybe I'm wrong?]





	you're not the one

you're not the one who'd lay and let the others just step on. you're not the one who to the winning would make a trench in dirt. you're not the one who knows the hymns song, you're not the one who sings along.

you're not the one who stands in line,  
who guards and saves civils.  
you're not the one who as a hero claims  
so why the hell you're here?

you're not the one who'd give away a shirt to someone in their bad, you're not the one who'd share a food between a squad. 

you're not the one who did clean shoes and who repaired camouflage for fights. you're not the one who had been sure for what to stand, for what to die. you're not the one, so stop this show   
and tell me why the day is dark  
I can't believe the deadman's name is Tony Stark.


End file.
